In removible
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: La batalla final no siempre indica un termino..


**In removible**

By Tsuki Kuchiki

De rivales a compañeros, de compañeros a amigos, de amigos a enemigos. El lazo que los unía podía cambiar, deformarse, estirarse hasta el extremo, en ocasiones podía ser tan fino como un hilo y en ocasiones tan asfixiantes como cadenas, pero jamás se esfumaba, por más que uno lo intentara, por más que el otro dudara de si aun existía. Había sido una fiera lucha por cada uno de ellos para siquiera aceptar la mera existencia de ese inremovible lazo; ahora la lucha de ambos extremos de esa unión solo podía ser de un color tan oscuro como la profunda noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

Los jadeos rompían el silencio, el paisaje resentía el peso del choque de ambas fuerzas, las técnicas se habían extinguido, la energía poco a poco había abandonado sus cuerpos dejándolos a una pelea de puños y armas de contacto, era lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado del desenlace de una historia formada a base de dolor, esfuerzo y muchas lagrimas, sus miradas chocaron por enésima vez y ambos sonrieron, lo sabían era el final, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas restantes lanzaron un grito al unísono manteniendo la sonrisa.

La espada chirriante de electricidad atravesó el pecho contrario, la mano refulgente en peligroso chacra traspaso en respuesta cerca de la clavícula, ambos lanzaron exclamaciones ahogadas.

Y la pantalla se apagó en sus narices.

Uchiha Itachi miraba a ambos adolecentes con el cable de alimentación eléctrica del televisor en las manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Itachi!, estaba jugando eso-

-Si, estaba punto de patearle el trasero al teme-

-Disculpa, si no mal recuerdo lloriqueabas como un gatito asustadizo-

-Esos eran tus gritos de niña chillona-

-¡Usuratonkachi!-

-¡Teme prepotente!-

El Uchiha mayor entrecerró los ojos, él había sido fiel testigo de la extraña y poco convencional relación que se había forjado entre ambos muchachos casi desde el segundo en que se conocieron (de mala manera ciertamente) y como por mas competitividad que sintieran o incluso desprecio el uno por el otro, por encima de la distancia, o distintos colegios o el tiempo transcurrido sin verse, la relación no parecía sino estrecharse más, si Itachi creyera en el destino, aseguraría que eso era lo que unía a Sasuke y Naruto, que ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse y forjar aquel fuerte lazo que no se rompería.

"Tonterías" pensó antes de volverlos a interrumpir, ya que como "fiel testigo" del crecimiento de ambos muchachos, sabia que esas peleas carentes de sentido, podían dura horas, días o incluso semanas.

-Si no mal recuerdo tenían un trabajo escolar en equipo de vital importancia para su calificación final-

-El cual haremos después de que le de una paliza al dobe en la consola- Al parecer Sasuke sentía su orgullo herido por haber sido cuestionado en su habilidades en la consola.

-A su tarea, ahora-

Itachi podía tomarse a veces muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor (la mayoría de las veces con el único fin de fastidiar a su hermano menor) sobre todo la veces que Sasuke se volvía irracional (terco y estúpido) y hacia cosas nada benéficas (idioteces) para su futuro; eran en momentos como esos que tenia que hacer uso de toda el aura aterradora Uchiha que podría haber heredado de todos su antepasados (sobre todo de su abuelo Madara), la cual surgía efecto inmediato con Naruto.

-Si, señor- Itachi casi podía sonreír ante el rígido y tembloroso cuerpo del menor, era un chiquillo tan divertido.

Pero Sasuke….

-Tú no me mandas, conecta la consola Naruto- Tras vivir la mayor parte de su vida bajo el mismo techo (y dejado de ser el adorable niñito que lo seguía a todos lados) se había vuelto inmune, sobre todo por ser también un Uchiha con "mala aura".

-Ahm..- Naruto veía indeciso a su mejor amigo.

-Sigue con tus deberes escolares Naruto-kun-

-Ehm- Naruto se debatía entre cual de los podría causarle mayor daño físico o psicológico.

-Dobe-

-Naruto-kun-

El rubio los miro a ambos, por Dios ni siquiera lo miraban solo parecían querer asesinarse con esos malditos ojos que se cargaban, como rayos quedo metido en medio de la pelea de los dos hermanos con el peor carácter que conocía, cuando ambos voltearon a verlo exigiendo una respuesta salto de su silla frente al escritorio con la tarea escolar como si esta tuviera un resorte.

-Debo ir al baño dattebayo-

-Tsk cobarde- Sasuke juraba internamente que ese dobe se las pagaría.

Más Itachi parecía satisfecho, como si ya lo hubiera previsto.

"Cabron" maldijo el menor de los Uchiha internamente e Itachi sonrió como si supiera lo que pensaba.

-Entonces Sasuke, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-

-Inténtalo si puedes- Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza muy en alto remarcando su desafio.

20 minutos después…

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Itachi!-

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba fuera de su cálido hogar, sin llaves, sin zapatos, bajo una fría lluvia aporreando la puerta, amenazando y/o maldiciendo en vano.

-Le diré a nuestros padres-

-Itachi…, joder, bastardo me las pagaras, me oyes, me vengare-

Desde la ventana Naruto miraba preocupado a su mejor amigo, poco abrigado con fría lluvia cayendo sobre él en una noche realmente fresca, estaba seguro que con lo terco y orgulloso que era no iría a pedirle refugio o ayuda a sus vecinos.

-Crees que este bien que este tanto tiempo fuera Itachi-san- El rubio giro a ver al mayor parado a su costado.

-No te preocupes puede aguantar cosas peores- Naruto realmente no quería preguntar a que se refería con "cosas peores"- ahora apresúrate a terminar tu parte de los deberes y después te preparare ramen-

Las palabras fueron mágicas y de pronto, la imagen de su mejor amigo mojado y con frio desapareció por completo de su mente.

-Enseguida dattebayo- Corriendo feliz subió a terminar con lo dicho, si sus profesores fueran tan buena gente como Itachi-san, el ojiazul seria un genio en la escuela.

Mientras tanto una persona que ponía muy en duda lo buena genta que pudiera a llegar a ser Itachi Uchiha, se sentaba en el pórtico de la casa cansado de gritar y aporrear la puerta, ni muerto iría con los vecinos ¡seria humillante!

Ahí bajo la fría noche con la lluvia cayendo sobre si y con poca oxigenación llegando a su cerebro, un relámpago surco el oscuro cielo y mientras el eco de los truenos rompía la quietud de su patio, vino a él una nueva resolución de su existencia.

-Dedicare mi vida a entera a vengarme de ti estúpido Itachi, ya lo veras-

Y dentro de la residencia un desagradable escalofrió recorría la columna de Naruto, mientras Itachi prepara tranquilamente los alimentos, pensando que aunque cruel hacia lo correcto para educar a su tonto hermano menor.

¿Fin?


End file.
